1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch pens, and particularly, to a touch pen used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
Touch pens are usually provided and are secured within the outside wall of the portable electronic device for inputting information. The touch pens need to be small or thin for a compact requirement of the portable electronic device, however, they are not comfortable to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.